


The Horse Lord and The Stark Wolf

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Short Chapters, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Éomer King needs a bride and an alliance. King Jon Stark from the North offers him both.Éomer thought he knew what he was doing when he'd agreed to a perfectly polite marriage to Sansa Stark. It would be better this way.He'd never thought he'd come to love her so deeply. Even if it didn't start out as love...
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Sansa Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 71





	1. Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah...  
> lol  
> Hope you like it!

Éomer wasn’t sure about this alliance. It would be good -almost vital -for the Mark, but he had his doubts about the Starks.

Not the Starks exactly. He’d taken an instant liking to King Jon Stark; he was a quiet and serious man, but quite clearly a good one. Éomer respected Kings that fought beside his people to protect their land.

He even liked Arya Stark; the small angry one. She reminded him of Éowyn, even if she was much scarier.

His problem was -if he were to be honest - his future bride.

Sansa Stark was as pretty as everyone had promised him. He was struck dumb for a minute when his eyes landed on her.

However, the tales of her beauty weren’t the only ones that had reached his ears. Stories were told about her coldness and a frozen heart. Twice married, but one of her husbands was killed -supposedly by the lady herself -while the other had agreed easily to an annulment. He’d heard people calling her a backstabber, a liar and a manipulative bitch.

Not things one would like to hear about his future wife.

Éomer had learned through the years to take what people said with a grain of salt. He wouldn’t judge Lady Stark until he met her.

She was indeed beautiful, extremely polite and also distant. She wasn’t going out of her way to charm him, which made quite clear that this marriage would be all about business for her.

Her cousin, King Jon, was also willing to let her do this in whichever way she wanted, making it quite clear he wouldn’t force her into any marriage.

In the end, she had only one condition to truly accept this union: she had three people -Theon Greyjoy, Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister- that she wished to bring along. If they couldn’t go with her, she wouldn’t marry him.

“Is there any reason you need to bring bodyguards to The Mark?” Éomer asked, his tone more acerbic than he’d have liked to admit.

“They are my people. They have vows to protect me; where I go, they go.” She told him simply.

“So they are not negotiable.” He grumbled.

She looked pretty calm when she answered, “No, they are not.”


	2. Agreed Upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a whole situation with this. I wrote a full post, but it got really dark. Sansa’s conversation with Éomer got really serious and angsty and the thing was... It’s not what I wanted for this work. I want them to have a different type of relationship, so I’ve changed most of what I’ve written and how this conversation goes.  
> Let’s see how that goes.

Their betrothal wasn’t set on stone yet. There were still negotiations going around, but it was almost certain it would happen.

This was why Éomer found himself walking around Winterfell with Lady Stark, and a silent Ser Brienne following close behind. At this point, he wasn’t sure if it was because they really needed a chaperone -despite Lady Stark being twice wedded by now -or if the Northerners didn’t trust him.

“What do you think of the North so far, Éomer King?” Lady Stark asked him politely.

She was a master at polite conversation and proper etiquette. She was a born diplomat, truly gifted. He watched her during a morning meeting with the lords. Jon would talk and they would answer to him, but Sansa’s eyes were taking the whole room, weighing all of it. Then she’d lean towards Jon and murmur something by his ear, and he’d nod at her.

The King clearly trusted her judgement. Jon had even told Éomer that Sansa leaving would be a great loss to the North; despite they all needing this alliance.

“It is cold, My Lady.” He told her honestly.

Éomer was a direct man, he wasn’t one for poetry or fancy words.

“Yes. Winters tend to be… Long.” She murmured, her eyes fixed on the gates ahead.

Since she’d stopped walking, Éomer stopped as well. Her eyes were fixed at the arch that led to a place Éomer hadn’t seen yet.

She turned back to him. “Have you seen our Godswood, My King?” She asked.

“I haven’t.”

“Would you like to?”

There was something about the way she suggested it that made Éomer curious about the place. So he accepted the invitation and they went towards the gates.

“Brienne, wait here, please.” Lady Stark asked.

Brienne didn’t seem happy about it, but she did as asked.

Éomer followed Lady Stark through what looked like a wooded area with many trees, though they mostly had no leaves left on them. The snow covered the ground and the place was quiet.

“People that believe in the old gods see this as a place of worship.” Sansa was explaining to him. “Winterfell’s godswood is one of the most impressive ones.”

“Do you believe in the old gods?” Éomer asked, somewhat curious.

Sansa took a minute too long to reply. “My father did.” She said instead of answering him directly. “I remember many days where we could find him here, cleaning his sword beneath the heart tree.”

“Heart tree?”

Sansa pointed something ahead of them, and Éomer was astounded by the vision he had. It was a white tree -weirwood, he recognized -with blood red leaves and a face carved on it. It was a beautiful, yet frightful sight. 

“My father would sit beneath it when he needed to think.” She continued saying, as she walked closer to the tree. “It is said no man can lie in front of it, because if he does, the gods will know.” She finally turned to him, once they were both under the tree.

“Is that why you wished to bring me here? To see if I’m lying to you?” He inquired.

“No. I brought you here for privacy.” She told him without reservations. “I don’t need people listening to this conversation; there are already enough rumors about me.”

He nodded his understanding.

“I don’t know what you think about me.” She started. “And if I’m being honest, I also don’t know what to think of you. I’ve heard stories, and -by all accounts -you’re an honorable man.”

The way she said it, it didn’t sound like it was a good thing.

“I know you need us as much as we need you. However I believe we should make some things clear before we can commit to this.”

Éomer just nodded and waited for her to continue.

“I won’t say what you expect to get from this, besides the obvious.” She told him simply. “I don’t know what you search for on a wife and queen.” She seemed to fortify herself. “But I can tell you now that, if you’re looking for love, this might not be a good match for you.”

She looked straight at him. “If you need a strong queen, someone to be there for you, to care for your people, I can be that person. When we have children, I’ll be a good mother and I’ll love them dearly. I can be your ally and your advisor, but I’m not interested in love.”

Éomer scratched his beard. “What is it about me that you find so unlovable, my lady?” He asked her quite directly.

“It’s not you, My King. It’s the concept of love that I find… Lacking.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “I believe you should know that before you decide if you really want to marry me.”

“And you’re perfectly fine with marrying me without loving me.” He summarized.

“Yes.”

Éomer pinched the bridge of his nose. “We will share a bed, because I won’t have my wife sleeping in a different room. I want a queen that will care for the people of the Mark and get involved with her people. Love is a luxury to me at this point, but I wouldn’t be opposed to having a friend.”

Sansa nodded. “A friend would be good.”

Éomer sighed. “Then we understand each other.” And he should’ve left at that, because it was set, but… “And who knows? Maybe you’ll fall in love with me.”

Sansa gave him a look. “It’s more likely you’ll fall in love with me.”

“I’ll race you then, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio where requests are open and the madness never ends.


	3. Doubt

Éomer liked to believe he’d come to understand Sansa Stark better after they’d talked in the Godswood.

Knowing what went through her head had made his decision easier. He was thankful that she didn’t lie to him, even if it was hard to hear that his future wife had no intention of being anything but an ally to him.

Maybe he was being too demanding, hoping for things that -as a King - he shouldn’t hope for. And he was truly thankful that she hadn’t blinded him with sweet lies. But…

It gave credit to the rumors, it explained the other two marriages that no one dared talking about. Jon himself hardly talked about the subject; which was only mentioned once during negotiations, because the lady wasn’t a virgin. The fact that it had even been said out loud seemed to infuriate Jon, so it was easy to understand that something had happened.

Éomer asked the advisors to not insist on the subject and tried to talk directly to Jon about it.

“He wasn’t good to her”, was Jon’s reply and it seemed the biggest understatement that Éomer had ever heard. Jon was a calm man, but Éomer could see the hate in his eyes when he spoke about the subject, so he let it go.

He knew nothing about Sansa’s other husband, other than the fact that he was the Hand of the Dragon Queen.

Oh yes… He knew one more thing.

He was the brother of Jaime Fucking Lannister.

At this point, this was his problem with the whole thing: Sansa’s entourage.

Maybe not even all of them; Brienne was a great knight and a decent person. Éomer had reservations about Theon, but mostly because he looked like a scared cat most of the time, unless Sansa was around.

But Jaime Fucking Lannister…

That man had a death wish, or he’d lived such a pampered life that he didn’t have to worry about what he said, because no one dared criticizing him.

Whatever the hell was his problem, Éomer hated the man with a passion. He was arrogant, rude and way too familiar with Sansa.

“Honestly, Red Wolf…” He drawled as he sat next to her. “You should go back to my brother.”

Sansa gave him a look. “Yes, because my dream is to be a Lannister.” She said dryly.

“You can change the world and make him a Stark.” Jaime insisted. “Let us make the world more matriarchal. I’m sure the Dragon Queen would agree.”

“Oh yes. Her blessing would mean the world to me.”

Jaime chuckled. “Oh that sharp tongue… You did grow up so much, Red Wolf.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as he talked to her and this started to annoy Éomer.

Maybe his wife wouldn’t love him, but if she loved someone else…

“By the way, Éomer…” She told him the next day as they were discussing the journey back to Edoras. “Regarding room for my people…”

“Yes?”

“Just keep in mind that Brienne and Jaime share a room.”

It took way too long for Éomer to understand what she meant by that. “I’m sorry. Are you saying…”

Sansa had an arched eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his question.

“Are they together?”

He could see her taking a deep breath in -probably swallowing a sarcastic reply. “Yes.”

“I didn’t…” He stopped once he noticed her face. “I see.”

“Good.” She moved her eyes back to the map in front of her.

“Is he serious when he tells you to go back to his brother?” Éomer saw himself asking before he could stop himself.

Sansa looked back at him, her eyes intense as she analysed him. “Probably.”

“Why don’t you?”

Oh, if her eyes could freeze someone to death… “Having second thoughts?”

“No. I’m just… Curious.”

“I was forced to marry Tyrion when I was a child and a prisoner.” She put her hands behind her back. “I was forced to marry into the family that murdered my parents and my brother. Tyrion was kind to me as much as he could. He never touched me during the whole time we were married, but I could never forget his name.”

She turned back to her maps. “And now he serves the Dragon Queen, and I won’t get anywhere near her. Do you have any more doubts?”

“No, My Lady.” He cleared his throat. “Actually… Do we really need Jaime Lannister?”

This time he could see she was fighting a smile. “He will grow on you. Like mold.”

“I can barely wait.” Éomer grumbled.


	4. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! (Finally!)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos.

As their union was finally agreed upon, Éomer started preparing to return to The Mark.

The wedding ceremony would be held there; Jon would come to it, then go back to Winterfell.

If Éomer had been waiting for any change in Sansa’s behavior, he would’ve been disappointed. She remained the regal lady he’d met right from the start. She spent more time talking to him now, but most of it was related to The Mark.

At least that was a comfort. She was incredibly interested in the country and its people; she’d even made him promise to find her a teacher to learn the language. He admired her drive and her commitment.

Éomer had no doubts she’d be a good queen.

He’d come to terms with what their marriage would entail on a more personal level. He’d accepted a long time ago that love was a luxury at this point, and yet…

Sometimes he’d catch himself looking at her and wondering.

He’d heard stories about a younger, more innocent Sansa; a girl that had loved songs and dreamed about being a princess, a queen. He couldn’t even imagine Lady Stark as such a child.

There were only rumors about what had happened to her and her family in the last years, but it was enough to make him understand her struggles. There were many betrayals on her past, and that would explain why she was so closed off, why she was unwilling to give their relationship a real chance.

And yet…

He’d see her talking to the children around Winterfell. To the maids around the keep. To the men that served the Starks.

It would be a mistake to assume Sansa’s heart was a frozen and desolate land. Éomer suspected she had a generous heart, a kind soul. He didn’t think Sansa was a bad person.

The more he watched, the more he understood that she was a good person who’d been through too much at a young age. She really wasn’t opposed to him personally -as she’d said it herself.

She was protecting herself.

And he understood it. He truly did.

Éomer could clearly remember the days when Gríma was poisoning everything in the Mark, when the was always waiting to be stabbed on the back. Éomer knew -quite well -what it was like to live waiting to be betrayed.

Therefore, yes, he could understand Sansa and her fears.

But…

There was this feeling inside him, this strange desire…

He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to believe he could -and would -protect her with his life. He wasn’t in love with her -it was too early and too complicated for that -but…

There was something there.

He wanted Sansa to believe in him as a man, not just as a king.

Éomer was worried he might come to care for a woman who’d never care for him.

He was worried he might fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Next chapter we'll have Sansa's POV and we'll finally be back in the Mark ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
